Adventures of Briscoe's Grandkids
by Sam Waterston Fan
Summary: Lennie's grandkids come to visit but the unexpected happens. Find out what. Please read and review. Story Finished. Rating T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

This sequel is mostly about Briscoe and his grandkids. We know he is a grandfather since he has mentioned it in an episode but we do not know how many he has. In another episode, we find out that his daughter was 17 coming from Florida sometime in 1994.

**I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER OR THE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO DICK WOLF AND NBC.**

* * *

**Monday, August 1st—**

Just before lunch, Lennie sat at his desk, elbows on the table with pen in hand writing out a report concerning a homicide he and his partner went to. Four detectives were at their desks; a few officers came in to put a suspect in a holding cell or and took another out for interrogation. Awhile later, he pulled out his old green typewriter to type up his report then put it on Ed's desk for him to review. Ed was away to get reports from the ME's office.

Minutes later, Van Buren opened the door from her office, and walked towards Lennie as she asked him, "Lennie, can I see you in the office real quick?"

Lennie got up. "Sure." He pushed the chair back and walked into her office.

As he closed the door, she turned to face him, he noticed Van Buren a little somber as she walked to her chair and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"You will not like this Lennie, I hope you won't be too upset when I tell you this but-"

"No, they didn't take away my vacation did they?" he asked in an apprehensive tone.

"Not exactly," He looked at her confused and annoyed with a small scowl on his face.

"Jason is apparently having too much fun so he called in from Europe to say he will be gone another week.—"

He yelled with the palms of his hands covering the top of his head in agony, "NO!"

"Sorry Lennie, I have to take a week off of your vacation time. But when he comes back you can have that second week."

He looked at her with annoyance, "But by then my grandkids would be home. What am I supposed to do with my 12 and 14 year old grand kids, take them to crime scenes?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'll just have Ed partner up with someone else at night so you don't have to worry about leaving them, okay?" she said in a sympathetic tone.

Lennie opened the door as he shouted, "Great!" then slammed the door while he saw Ed at his desk hanging up the phone.

Noticing his partner looked angry, he took out a sandwich and chips, and placed it on Lennie's desk, "What's wrong?"

He violently pulled back his chair then sat down as he told him in a condescending tone, "That idiot Jason! He's having too much fun checking out Europe and won't be in for another week!" He unwrapped his sandwich and started to eat it while Ed took out his food.

In an amazed tone of voice with eyebrow raised Ed said, "Damn."

"Tell me about it." The ringing phone caused Lennie to start to pick it up; however, another detective picked it up.

"Well, don't worry. If there is a crime scene at night, I can get LaMotte to come with me. And even when you are hanging out with them before you are on vacation, I can get someone else to come with me."

"Thanks." Lennie said as he took a bite of his lunch while Ed read his report while also eating.

**August 12th—**

Lennie's apartment was ready for Leonard and Brittany, his 14 and 12-year-old grandkids who were to arrive later that day. He had the sheets from the beds and couch washed then he put them back on the beds in a slight rumpled mess. His grandson, Leonard, named after Lennie, was going into the 9th grade, and already took after his grandfather, with short brown hair, a tall and skinny build and plenty of smarts. Brittany his granddaughter, going into the 7th grade, brown shoulder length hair, and medium build. She was almost '5 "3 and like Leonard, very smart. After Julia got a divorce from her husband, she changed her and her kids' name back to Briscoe with her ex husband's approval.

**10:15 am 27th Precinct—**

Green and Briscoe were working on a homicide case while the office was busy with officers coming and going; detectives picked up phones at their desks and Van Buren was in her office reading reports. Ed checked out the flight status of the grandkids' plane that had the same schedule of arrival as an hour before.

They spent the morning interviewing witnesses, making reports of those interviews then they started to interrogate witnesses.

**12:10 pm 27th interrogation room—**

Lennie was in the interrogation room, Ed watched and listened in the hallway as his partner talked to the victim's relative.

"So, how was your relationship with your mom before she was killed?" he asked with his arms on the table folded. The relative had his arms on the table but not folded.

"It wasn't that great, I wanted to open a place of business but my mom felt I should have been an architect and my dad thought I should have been a lawyer. I still loved her though,"

"Where were you when she was killed?" Lennie asked.

"I was with a friend at a bar till 2am," Lennie located the pad of paper and pen on the table for the man to write on.

"Sorry, we have to do this," Lennie apologized.

"No, it's okay. I just hope you catch the jerk that did this."

"Do you know anyone who might have wanted to hurt your mom?" Lennie asked.

"Well, I'm only speculating but, I think I heard that my mom's grandkids—"

Lennie looked at his watch, slid his hands on the table as he propped himself up while he yelled out, "Aw, Damn Ed! I'm late picking my grandkids up!" Ed opened the door when Lennie walked out.

"Sorry Lennie!" He told him when Van Buren happened to walk in the hallway. Ed finished up talking to the man.

"Did I say something wrong?" The man asked with a perplexed look.

"No, you said nothing wrong. My partner was going to pick up his grandkids right about now but when you mentioned it, he remembered it's almost 1, when their plane lands."

"Oh, okay." He chuckled.

**12:45pm—**

Lennie parked the car at the airport, set the ticket number on the dashboard when his cell phone rang. He got it out of his jacket pocket to pick it up.

"Briscoe, speaking. Hey. You landed already. Where are you? Okay, I am just parking the car and I will meet you at the baggage claim area and sit on the chairs near the restrooms, okay? Bye." He said then hung up while getting out of the car and slipped his phone in his pocket.

Lennie noticed planes landing and taking off while he walked to the terminal baggage claim, also he watched for cars coming and going while he crossed. He walked in the baggage claim building, turned to see the shops and escalators; he turned the other way saw to see metal carousels that held flight numbers electronically and baggages going around. He saw travelers surround three carousels since their planes landed; he looked around and finally saw his two grandkids waiting. They saw their grandfather moments later, and they got up as he approached to give him a hug. He gave them the hugs they so loved getting from him.

After getting into the car, they talked about the plane ride then arrived at the precinct where they only stayed a few minutes while Van Buren, Ed and other detectives were out of the building. Lennie wrote out his report, and put it on Ed's desk for review then went home where Leonard and Brittany called their mom to let her know they were safe and talked for a few moments.

"Hey mom, guess where grandpa's gonna take us tomorrow?"

* * *

Just wanted to say thanks to my beta reader for checking my story and making sure it makes sense. 


	2. Meeting Green

That night after dinner, Leonard and Brittany watched TV while Lennie took a shower, they saw something on the TV that got them excited.

"Cool. Check it out, a model airplane," he said then she agreed.

"Not expensive at all, maybe we could go buy one," she said.

"Okay." They continued watching until their grandpa got out of the shower.

They watched 'Spongebob Squarepants the Movie' because Brittany wanted to, then went to bed afterwards.

Leonard moved the small table to the side near a window while Lennie took off the couch cushions, tossed them to the side and pulled up the fold down mattress from the couch. Lennie then put the two seat cushions in the opening of the couch then got two pillows and tossed them on the bed.

"There," he told his grandson who looked at the rumpled way the bed was made.

"Thanks. I'm going to go brush my teeth and put my pajamas on," he told him.

Meanwhile, Brittany unzipped her luggage; the room she noticed is small with no windows, a five by ten foot closet, and no TV. The dresser is against the wall close to the closet and the foot of the bed is 6 feet from the dresser. After she got her pajamas out, toothbrush and toothpaste, she zipped her bag then pulled it off her bed when she bumped into the five-foot dresser.

"OW! Damn." She said in pain then realized she said a bad word. She walked over to see her grandfather pulling out the couch and Leonard watching; she sighed in relief then got ready for bed.

After she got out of the bathroom, her brother went in then she said goodnight to him and her grandfather and went to bed. After she closed the door, she noticed a nightlight that was installed in the plug and it made the room more lit when dark. There was a nightstand near the bed with a lamp, she noticed the rumpled bed when she began to uncover it and get in.

Lennie went to bed, Leonard got under the covers as the room was lit as well with the light under the oven for cooking. He could see his reflection on the TV with the light from the stove fan and saw drapes that hung covering the window as he fell asleep.

**August 13th— **

Just before lunch, they went to the store to buy a radio-controlled airplane which they used it in the park that day. After lunch, they parked the car at the precinct then began walking towards the site of the worst terror attack in U.S. history.

"Well, here is the site." He told them. They stood before a chain link fence that circled the site as construction crews were working.

"Wow." They both said while chills went down their spine.

"So, where were you grandpa?" She asked when they looked at him.

"Well, I was at the Millennium Hilton talking with a witness at her job when the attacks happened. I was leaving the hotel when one of the towers fell. I ran as fast as I could," he told them as his voice quivered to the memories of that fateful day. He sighed as tears started to flow while he continued, "I, as well as other people hid in a store for cover since the smoke was fast approaching." He softly blew out a breath while she asked him a question despite holding his hand.

"Why didn't you take the car, grandpa?" He looked at her while her brother gave him a hug as he gave it back to him. They let each other go even though she held on to her grandpa's hand tight, which he noticed.

"Well, it was such a beautiful day that day, I figured, it wasn't too far from the precinct and I needed the exercise. Turns out, having a car wouldn't have been a good idea since people were running one direction and you don't want to hit them or have an accident."

"What happened next, did you try to help those people?" He asked Lennie who sniffled a little then finished speaking.

"Yes, hours later. Men and women from surrounding precincts and firefighters helped while my partner worried about me since he couldn't get a hold of me. My cell phone battery died so he went to find me while everyone else got out of the area."

"What did he do when he saw you?" One of the kids asked.

"Just smiled and told me he was glad I was okay then called our lieutenant who was also worried about me."

Cars drove past the site, while the Briscoes started to head back for the precinct but Lennie stopped to give them hugs as they gave one back.

"I know that's scary guys, but at least you were safe with your mom and dad nearby."

"I know grandpa but it's still scary, even if you weren't in the middle of it. I love you." She told him with a little shudder.

"I agree and I love you too, grandpa." Leonard said then they started walking again.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the precinct where they saw Ed at his desk. Van Buren was out of her office since she couldn't be seen in her office through the open blinds.

"Hey, Ed, meet my grandkids." Ed got up, turned to see them walk in, then they met, and shake hands.

"Hi, I'm Leonard and this is my sister Brittany," he told his grandfather's partner while he pointed to his sister.

"Hi." she said. They shook hands; Ed smiled then said "hi".

Ed sat down at the same time as Lennie took his grandkids for a tour of the station house. He showed them the interrogation room where he told the kids to stand in the room while he waited outside and closed the door. Turning the knob so they can hear him, they in turn laughed and made faces at him through the glass. They gave him the thumbs-up when they heard him tell a joke through the intercom. While Lennie was making faces, Danielle Melnick and her client came in.

"What are you doing?" she asks with her client just outside the doorway.

"Uh, showing my grandkids the squad room and interrogation room. Hahaha." he said embarrassed.

"Well, are you done?" she asked politely.

"Yes," he said with a laugh.

He told the kids to get out of the room; he showed them Van Buren's office after he unlocked the door then showed them the holding cell where there were no suspects, but he had the detective du jour open and lock the door while talking about the holding cell.

A few minutes later Lennie told them to wait at the desks since he had to help Ed with something outside the squadroom. A little later, Leonard and Brittany checked out the upstairs where they saw officers come and go, as they walked up the steps.

Awhile later Ed and Lennie walked back into the squad room.

"Okay, kids lets go home," Lennie said. Hearing no response he turned away from the coffee maker and realized the squad room was empty except for Ed and himself.

"Oh boy. This isn't good." Ed said with a worried look.

They looked at each other when the silence was broken by the wail of several sirens. They ran downstairs to the parking garage.

"I think that answers the question Lennie," Ed said as he ran over to the cars.

"Damn, I hope the Lieutenant doesn't find out about this," Lennie said as he turned off the siren and lights of the cars.

Ed saw the keys on the seat then began to lock the doors of the cars then he and Lennie see the kids sneaking off.

Lennie trailed behind them as they got back in the squad room. they stood near Ed's desk while they laughed about what they did.

Lennie looked at them then asked mockingly, "Did you two have a good time?" Lennie saw Ed walk in while he giggled as well.

"Well, I guess the kids wanted to have fun Lennie." Ed said then sat on his chair as they said goodbye when the grandkids and Lennie started to walk out.

"Yeah, true Ed. I just hope the Lieu doesn't find out about this." He said with an uncomfortable laugh as they left the room for the apartment.

While they walked to the car in the parking lot Lennie asked a question.

"What were you guys doing in the garage?"

"Playing around and wanted some action." Leonard said.

"I see." he tells his grandkids.

**August 14th—1 am**

"Brittany, where are you? Brittany?"

"Grandpa help! Grandpa help!"


	3. Just hanging out

"Brittany! Brittany!" Lennie screamed as he sat up. He realized it was just a dream since he couldn't hear her screaming. He heard a knock at his door, so, he turned on the light and says, "come in."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Leonard walked in, and stood near the bed. Lennie bent his knees to sit back while he rubbed his eyes.

"Ah, I just had a bad dream about Brittany," he said as he realized she didn't come in. She came in a few moments later yawning at the same time as both guys looked at her.

"What are we doing?" she asked, stood closer to the door.

"Just had a bad dream that's all, sorry I woke ya," he told his grandkids.

"Okay. We're goin' back to bed, night," Leonard told him at the same time as Brittany left for her room; he went to the living room to sleep on the fold down couch.

**Monday, August 15th—9am**

Briscoe and his grandkids got to the precinct where Ed was working at his desk, Van Buren was in her office and a few detectives were at their desks on the phone or writing reports. Ed pulled up some extra chairs were chairs facing Lennie and Ed were facing his side of the desks since he wanted the grandkids to sit there while Ed asked about their weekend.

"What are you doing here, why aren't you at home on vacation?" Ed asked with his arms folded on the table looking at the kids.

"Well, Jason wanted to take another two days so he should be home tomorrow night. If not, I'll kick his ass to France permanently," Lennie said in agitation.

The kids giggled while they sat at the chairs and Lennie also sat down.

"What did you guys do this weekend? So what did you guys do yesterday?" Ed asked with his arms folded on the table looking at the kids.

"We went to see the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State Building. And it was so cool to see the statue and the skyline on a really beautiful day," Leonard replied as Ed listened to him attentively.

"It's amazing how empty the sky looks without those towers. I hope those bastards--." The minute she said that word Lennie interrupted her sternly as Ed giggled a little.

"Brittany! Watch your mouth!" He had his arms folded on the table as he sternly scolded her while looking at her.

"Oh come on Grandpa! Everyone calls them that," Leonard said in defense of his sister as Van Buren walked out of her office towards Green and the Briscoes.

"It's not nice to use bad words like that no matter how much anyone deserves it or not," Ed and his grandkids motioned to Lennie to stop since Van Buren stood behind him with her arms folded in front of her.

"Okay Grandpa, I'm sorry," she told him then Lennie finished his sentence.

"Let me tell you something, I really really want to tell off the Lieu and those idiots who allowed Jason to stay away for another week. What?" He finally stopped and saw them pointing in his direction with a nervous look.

He turned around slowly then smiled when he saw his boss looking at him, her arms folded with a flabbergasted look on her face, shaking her head.

"Hi," he said with a smile at the same time as he waved slightly.

"Hi kids. I guess your grandfather was really disappointed when we mean people took away this week from him," she said in a sarcastic tone.

They said hi to her, then as Lennie turned around to face Ed, putting his hand on his forehead.

Van Buren sat at her desk, the guys were in front of her desk looking over the ME's report as well as the LUDS from the Johnston home phone. A Few minutes later Ed left while as does Lennie but Van Buren called out to Lennie.

"Looks like Ken Johnston called someone a few hours before his wife was killed then he got a call hours later after she died," Anita said then handed the papers over to her detectives.

"According to the M.E.'s report she suffered a broken rib and was stabbed many times," Lennie said.

"Well, I guess we need to see what number called Ken before and after then we will go talk to them," Ed said before both men got up.

"Oh Lennie, I'd like a word with you," when Ed left while Lennie was about to leave.

He kept the door ajar while he talked to her.

"Ya, Lieu?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

"I heard your grandkids were playing in the police cars yesterday in the garage."

Try to keep a tight reign on them," she told him as she stared over the top of her glasses.

"Aw come on Lieu, it was funny when they turned on the sirens," he told her at the same time as he snickered.

He then walked out chuckling to himself and saw Ed on the phone. LaMotte walked in and saw two kids sitting on the sides of the desk.

Puzzled, he looked at Lennie as Lennie walked up to him.

"Well, you are in charge of my grandkids when Ed and I go out to a homicide."

"What! Come on, they are not my kids, why do I have to babysit them," a shocked LaMotte complained

"Hey, don't blame me! Jason's the one who had to have an extended vacation!" he told him in annoyance.

LaMotte went to talk to another detective. The kids paused their games when Lennie told them he and Ed had to leave and they needed to stay inside and in their seats.

"Can't we go?" Brittany asked, Lennie slowly walked towards Ed then they both stopped and turned towards the kids.

"No," Lennie and Ed respond in unison then looked at each other.

"Sorry guys, this really isn't something that you two need to see, okay?" The senior detective said.

"Oh, alright." Brittany said as she and her brother went back to playing their games.

"What if we change everyone's name plates - see how long it takes them to notice it." Brittany asked with a grin. Her brother looked at her and smiled, while they glanced around to see if anyone would notice.

There were no detectives in the room; Van Buren was out of her office and the detective du jour was in charge of the holding cell that had one suspect.

"Let's do it," he replied as they put their games down then went to everyone's desks and changed the nameplates in the room.

Even Van Buren's nameplate was on another desk and her desk held a detective's nameplate. The suspect in the holding cell laughed the whole time as the detective du jour watched the kids move the nameplates. They sat down just as Van Buren walked in.

She stopped, looked at the kids who appeared to settle were in their seats playing their games. The suspect laughed as she walked to her desk with a feeling something had just happened. Minutes later two detectives walked into her office as the suspect stopped laughing and sat down.

After the two detectives left, Van Buren looked up to see the desks where the kids were and saw them gone. The same time as Lennie and Ed walked in.

"Oh no," she said quietly with a concerned look on her face.


	4. Leonard gets a father very angry

**Sorry for the long wait, I was looking over other chapters then realized I needed to fix it and kinda lost interest in this story.. So please give me some reviews Thanks..**

* * *

Lennie looked around to see his grandkids nowhere to be found, then he and Ed looked under all the desks and in the waiting areas.

"Where did they go? I hope they didn't leave," he said quietly to himself not seeing Van Buren also helping to find them.

"They were sitting at your desks a few minutes ago," she told him.

Van Buren told an officer to check the police garage while she, Ed, and Lennie went upstairs to the sleeping quarters, locker rooms and bathrooms to see if they were there. The kids had been hiding in the sleeping quarters. They were surprised and happy to see their grandfather back from his duty as well as Ed.

"Hey Grandpa," Leonard said meekly as his sister laughed, as did Anita and Ed.

"Hey, what are we doing?" Brittany asked them sarcastically.

Lennie felt irritated that they were hiding since he didn't want anything bad to happen to them even if they were bored.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we all can go out to lunch since its lunchtime and I'm famished," Lennie told them as they walked downstairs to the hallway leading towards the squad room.

"Okay Grandpa," they replied then they left for the car.

**At the restaurant—**

They sat at the window booth, Lennie sat with his back to the other booths leading to the restrooms. The kids sat next to each other across from him. The bar was just across from the booths with a few people seated at the stools eating and drinking. It was not very busy as cars passed by on the streets. A couple with two toddlers sat behind Leonard and Brittany. The waitress took their order then after a few minutes the toddler behind Leonard started to act up and was screaming.

As the mother slid off the booth to stand up, she grabbed her screaming son as he was lifted up, he moved his legs back and fourth, his foot hit Leonard on the back of the head.

"Ow! You little jerk, I should kick you!" Leonard said with an angry tone while the mom took away the screaming kid at the same time as the patrons watched her leave out the door.

The father got up then walked over to the table and asked, "What did you say?" as his vein started to pulse on his forehead.

Lennie got up, took out his badge, tapped on the father's shoulder, showed him the badge and said, "Look, I'm a NYPD detective. I'll handle my own grandson."

The man sat down while Lennie put his badge away and sat down.

"Listen, you don't need to say that in any situation. He's just a kid. Are you okay?" Lennie told his grandson with a sympathetic voice.

"Yeah, but it hurt." While rubbing the back of his head, he said feeling very ticked off as some of the patrons then turned around and went back to eating and chatting.

"Let me tell you something son, every kid has misbehaved. You, me, your mom, your sister, everyone,"

"Even the President?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure the President acted up when he was a young tike," Lennie responded while the waitress put the plates on the table then walked away.

**At the precinct—**

An hour later, they came back to the squad room then sat at the chairs near Lennie and Ed. Ed was checking out financials of the latest victim when the ringing phone caused Lennie to pick up.

"Hello, Briscoe. Hi Serena. What? When?" Lennie glanced at his watch, "Bye," he hung up; Ed gave him a confused look.

"What's up?"

"The Dimmisdale case, I'm asked to testify in 20 minutes," he said irritated as he stood up.

"Can we go?" Brittany asked as her brother pressed pause on his game and looked up.

"No. But tomorrow you guys can come since it's not a homicide or anything you shouldn't hear," he told them when he started to walk out the door; Ed went back to checking out financials.

Ed looked at his watch. It was only 1:30. A few minutes later he looked up again.

"Oh man. Hate being stuck here and we've been here one day." Leonard said as his sister nodded her head in agreement. Ed laughed a little then went back to paperwork while Brittany sat down in Lennie's chair and noticed his nameplate was back where it was supposed to be.

**2:30 pm—**

Lennie walked in slowly with his hands in his pockets when Brittany looked up.

"Hi Grandpa," she said as Leonard looked to him while he walked to Brittany and gave her a pat on the head.

"When are we leaving?" Leonard asked.

"Soon. I have to talk to the lieutenant first then we will leave." Leonard then rolled his eyes in exasperation then went back to his game.

"Okay." Brittany said; seeing that Ed continued looking over evidence of another case.

Lennie knocked on the door. Without looking up, Anita told him to come in. He closed the door behind him and sat down while Van Buren looked at a witness transcript from another case unrelated to Lennie's.

Nervously he began, "Say Lieu, I had to testify just awhile ago and you might read something you won't like that I said about you."

"Lennie, what on Earth did you say?" she asked putting the transcript down while looking over her glasses.

"I may have given the wrong impression about you when I testified," Lennie told her apologetically.

"Don't worry about it Lennie. I'm sure you didn't mean it in a bad way towards me," she told him in a reassuring tone.

"Thanks. Well, I'm going to go home for the day since I think the natives are getting restless," he told her then got up to leave the office.

"Okay Lennie. Bye," she told him. She snickered after the door closed.

"Okay kids, let's go," he told them as he swung his hands back and forth causing his hands to clap as his grandkids got up.

"YAY!" They exclaimed when they ran for the door, followed by their grandfather.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the DA's office where Lennie showed them the place where DA's work and to meet his friend, Jack McCoy.

After they finished with the tour as well as meeting McCoy, they went home to relax and eat. Since Lennie had to do an overnight stake out they showed up at an unsuspecting detective's door.

**7:30pm—**

Ed opened the door to see the Briscoes stand before him.

"What's going on?" he asked with a nervous smile and worried look.

"I'm sorry Ed, I forgot to ask you to watch my grandkids since I have undercover work tonight. I wouldn't ask if I didn't really need your help. Be nice to my partner, okay and I'll see you two in the morning," he told Ed then the kids.

Ed stood back since Lennie nudged them inside then said, "Thanks partner, I owe ya." Ed stood in the doorway slack jawed while the kids went to sit on the couch.

After Ed sat down, they asked him some questions.

"How come you have a goatee since I heard the NYPD don't allow facial hair." Leonard asked while on the couch, Brittany was next to him. Ed was in the chair just to the left of the couch.

"Well, you see I keep it neat and they are okay with that," he responded.

"How big is your apartment?" Brittany asked.

"Not very," he told them.

He showed them around as they saw he only one bathroom, two small bedrooms, and one big room consisting of a dining, kitchen and living room.

The kids decided what rooms they wanted to sleep in then after leaving their stuff in the room they played a board game for an hour or two.

"Wanna play?" Leonard asked him while he set up a board game and his sister sat at the chair.

"No thanks," he said with a smile. He had his foot on the table, sitting on the couch while the kids played on the dining room table just to the side of Ed, behind him. He was detached and pissed while watching TV.

They decided they wanted to read and play a video game in the rooms they are sleeping in then awhile later they say good night to him and hit the hay. Awhile later, Ed was watching TV still pissed when the doorbell rang, he got up to answer it.

Ed's girlfriend came by and they talked while Ed sat on the couch while he looked up to her.

"Come on Ed, let's go. Those kids are asleep, and I want to have fun with you. Come on baby," she tried to seduce him.

They kissed then stopped.

"I don't know baby. I do miss you but I didn't know I would be watching the kids,"

"Come on, that's not fair of your lousy assed partner to just put the kids on you like that, you should just leave them, and they are asleep aren't they?"

"Yeah." He told her with a smile as he stood up.

She walked to the door, looked back at Ed. His puppy love look tugged at her heart, as he thought about going with her. Ed walked towards the door, and paused for a moment when he turned back to look inside.


	5. Flying Away

**August 16th— 7:45 am**

Ed dragged himself off the couch he had slept on, and got a pot of coffee started when Leonard came in the living room from one of the bedrooms. The doorbell rang, and Ed went to get it. A tried Lennie was at the door. Feeling sorry for him, Ed let him in. The doorbell woke Brittany up. She came out to the front room to join her brother. Lennie gathered up the kids' belongings from their stay.

"Thanks Ed, I really appreciate it," he told his partner while the kids thanked him for the good time then they all left.

Ed closed the door then took a shower and got ready to go to the precinct while Lennie drove to the restaurant.

"Okay we are going to have some breakfast near the courthouse and I'm going to testify,"

"Okay Grandpa," they told him after they arrived at a restaurant and ate.

**8:45am—**

The Briscoes arrived at the courthouse where they filed in to take their seats at the back of the courtroom. The jury filed in the jury box, shoe heels echoing since the courtroom was not very full. Jack was up front at the prosecution table with Serena next to him; the defense attorney and his client were at the next table and the judge was seated. Minutes later, Lennie was called, he got up, walked over to the witness stand, took the oath and sat down.

Jack questioned Lennie about the crime scene, with only a few objections from the defense attorney which were quickly overruled, and Lennie was done. The Briscoes headed back to the precinct.

Ed and Lennie were at their desks while the kids were at the sides of the desk talking about the testimony.

"So have you ever had a juror talk to you about the case?" Brittany asked them.

"No. Jurors are not allowed to talk to anyone about the case, not even their family members or friends or even read reports of it on the media or TV. If they do they will get booted out."

Awhile later, the kids found out there was a TV in the waiting room where they watched while Ed and Lennie did their work.

On TV, they saw an interview with the juror who had a crush on Lennie, and they knew by the way she talked about him.

"Grandpa's got a girlfriend?" they asked with a smirk on their face.

"So have you seen him yet?" the reporter asked. He sat on her couch, while she sat next to him with a microphone at to her mouth.

"No, I haven't," she told him with a big nervous smile while the reporter moved the microphone to his mouth.

"I see," the reporter said.

**10am—**

They turned off the TV, opened the door to the squad room to see Ed and Lennie still at their desks working when they sat at their chairs. Brittany left to go upstairs, Ed talked to Lennie about a suspect they were looking for then by mentioning his name was called to a crime scene. Leonard got a small paper from the desk, a pen and wrote the name while Lennie and Ed walked to then Lennie turned around as soon as Leonard put the paper and pen down.

"Oh, and keep an eye on your sister, okay?" he asked his grandson.

"Okay," they both left after he responded.

Awhile later Leonard left to find a computer to use; Brittany returned to the desk and played her game. A short time after Brittany returned to her chair, Leonard came in, they both decided to leave the precinct. They went to a blacktop playground with a basketball court which was four blocks from the station house.

"So sick and tired of being in there besides LaMotte isn't going to know we are gone for a while," he said once they walked upon the basketball courts and sat on the metal bleachers.

"You can say that again Leonard. But how do we know to get back before they find out we are gone?" she asked her brother as a ball player passed the ball to his teammate then he made a 3 point shot.

"They won't, trust me," he told her when he chuckled.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

After a lot of time passed, they continued to watch when an off duty officer approached them.

"Hi," he said to them when he sat down; they turned towards him.

"Hi," they responded while as they turned back to the game.

"Shouldn't you guys be in school?" he asked them nicely.

"No since we don't live here and why do you ask if you don't mind me asking?" Leonard replied.

"Well, you see I'm an off duty police officer," he told them, waiting to see what they would do.

"If you are, do you have your badge with you so I can see it?" Leonard asked as the players kept playing while the officer took out his badge with ID.

"Here is my badge," he showed them as he puts his hand out in front of them. The badge opened with ID on the wallet while they looked at it.

"Detective Reynaldo Curtis?" Leonard said while he looked at him.

"Yes. Actually, I am off duty but I heard that my friend's grandkids went missing so I wanted to help find them. I just happened to pass by and saw two kids from the street and wanted to check it out," he told them as he got on his cell phone.

"Uh oh. I think they figured out we are not there," she told her brother; she turned to look at him.

He looked at his watch, he stated, "Wow, we've been gone two hours!"

"What do we do?" she asked.

"Nothing, I think he's calling the station, probably just wait."

A few minutes later Lennie and Ed jogged up to where Curtis and the kids were.

"Are you guys okay?" the very worried grandfather hugged and asked them.

"We're fine Grandpa, we just got sick and tired of being stuck in the precinct, we wish you could just leave us at the apartment when you go to work," Leonard told him; while they looked at him.

"What did I and mom tell you? I am not going to leave you at my apartment under any circumstances and neither should anyone else or they will hear from me," he told them with a firm but reassured voice.

Lennie thanked Curtis with a handshake asked how Deborah was and found out she had more bad days than good days but they were hanging in there. Then Lennie introduced Curtis to Ed. After returning to the precinct, they saw Van Buren near Lennie's desk when they walked in; LaMotte was near another desk talking to a detective.

"Okay guys, the DA will have a press conference at 3. Lennie, why don't you take the rest of the day off and LaMotte can go with Ed if he needs to," she told him.

"Cool!" the kids said.

"Oh stop, come on guys. Sorry Lieu." he said.

The kids were in front of him at arms length while they walked towards the door. Van Buren watched them leave with her arms folded and shaking her head while Ed sat down.

**2:45 pm—**

They arrived at Central Park where there were students reading their books on the grass, people were jogging, others eating on the benches. It was a cloudless day for a model airline flight where Lennie used the hand held controls as the plane started to fly with the noise of a buzzing sound. After a few minutes, Leonard tried it out then Brittany; they enjoyed making the plane make its loops, fly straight up then down then around trees. A few kids watched, a silvery haired man, in a black suit and red tie ate his chicken sandwich on a bench nearby. He paid no attention to the plane heading towards him. The Briscoes walked towards him, being obscured by a tree while the plane made its loops, the silvery haired man noticed the plane and kept an eye on it, wondering if he was being attacked.

He ducked when the plane made the dives then while it flew up, he looked around to see if someone was controlling it but couldn't find anyone. Suddenly without warning the plane dove down, Lennie tried to control it but the remote control stopped working, he as well as the kids got scared then it blew up right near Jack.

"Oh shit! Come on kids!" he told them.

"What happened?" Leonard asked while they ran over to the silvery haired man, who had squeezed the lid off his cup when his hands tightened in fear. The drink spilled out all over him and soaked his pants, and in his effort to clean up, he dropped his sandwich.


	6. Leonard loses his cool

"Why do we have to see him? Can't we just leave and call him later?" Brittany asked.

"No! What a mean thing to say and ask. If you get hurt, would you like it if your friends didn't come and help you or make sure you are okay?"

"No," she told him as she hung her head in embarrassment.

People who were nearby came to check on the silvery haired man. When the Briscoes arrived, they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Jack? Are you all right? I didn't realize that was you," Lennie, with his grandkids beside him, told Jack.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just annoyed that I spilled my drink on my pants,"

"Good thing you aren't wearing grey pants or light colored pants or --," Leonard said but was interrupted.

"Hey, that's enough," the grandfather admonished his grandson.

"Very funny," Jack said.

"It was my idea to show off my model airplane. I didn't know it would blow up but I'm glad you will be okay," he confessed that it was his idea to show off his model airplane.

Jack responded in a very sarcastic manner, "gee, thanks detective for your quick investigation."

They later found out that model airplane had been recalled due to blowing up. Lennie called the company to get his money back and was glad that Jack wasn't seriously hurt.

Later that night in Briscoe's apartment—

Lennie was washing the dishes, Brittany was drying while Leonard picked up the phone since it rang.

"Hello? Oh hi Mom. How are you? We are doing good and having fun."

Brittany turned, shouted, "Liar!" She went back to drying dishes.

"Well, we've been in the precinct since some other detective asked for more time off, stupid jerk,"

Lennie turned towards his grandson then shouted in a stern manner, "Hey! Enough of that!"

"Grandpa is telling me not to say that but it's boring in the precinct. I'm tried of playing my game," he continued in a hushed tone of voice, "um, yeah. Well, nothing happened since everything turned out all right. Well Lt.Van Buren let Grandpa go home early after that though. Okay Mom I will. Here comes Grandpa. Love you, and Brittany loves you too. Bye," he handed him the phone then went to watch TV since the dishes were finished.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hi Julia, how are you?" Lennie asked while he sat down.

"I'm good but what are my children doing at the precinct? They are supposed to be on vacation with you Dad!"

"I know honey, it's just one of the detectives decided he wanted more time in Europe. What do you want me to do? I'm sorry. Look, tomorrow I will tell my Lieutenant that I will take the rest of this week off and be back next Wednesday, okay?"

"You should have told me then we could have just postponed the trip Dad,"

"Oh, I didn't want to do that,"

"Dad, don't ever do this again. You tell me ahead of time, okay?"

"Okay, I will."

"I love you dad,"

"I love you too, bye," Lennie hung up.

**August 17, Wednesday 9:00 am—**

Lennie had gotten to work late since he let his grandkids sleep in. He saw Ed on the phone at his desk when they got in. The kids took their seats and started playing their game. Lennie left the room to go to the soda machine was and overheard a conversation that made him stop to listen. The detective was talking to an officer who complained about Ed and his priorities from Monday night.

"What's wrong?" the detective asked while Lennie watched them.

"Oh just Green, that's all. I called him to see if he wanted to come over for a round of drinks and he told me he couldn't cause he had a job to do," the officer responded.

"Did you ask him what it was? And what did he say if you did?" the detective responded with a chuckle.

"I asked him what it was, he said it was none of my business so I've been ribbing him because he was probably out with a lady friend."

"Oh man, but I wonder if he had a great time," both men laughed which made Lennie angry. What if his partner had shirked his duty even if it was last minute.

Both men left, Lennie went to the squad room and saw Ed at his desk. Lennie then asked Ed him if he could talk to him in a conference room. Both men went in, Lennie closed the door and put his hands in his pockets.

"I overheard a conversation between Pittman and Owens about you and Monday night. They indicated that they called you and they think you were out with a girl," he told his partner with his eyebrows raised.

"Look, my girl did come by but I didn't go with her even though we talked most of the night. I told her I was given a job by my partner and I was going to follow through. I guess I should have told Pittman that I was watching your grandkids but I just felt like he's nosy. You know?"

"Yeah, well, if he keeps ribbing you, you should tell him that you were uh, don't say babysitting around the kids since they will get insulted. Just say you were hanging out with my grandkids. If he keeps it up, let me know and I'll straighten him out," Lennie said before Ed nodded his head while they walked out.

Ten minutes after Lennie and Ed left for a crime scene, Joe and Carl came in the squad room to put a suspect in the holding cell then Carl made a comment about Ed at a desk to Joe.

"I wonder if Ed would be babysitting his girlfriend tonight just like he did Monday night," Carl sneered.

"Hey!" Leonard stood up, pushed his chair back hard causing it to fall, walked over to where to give them a piece of his mind.

Carl and Joe looked at him, the squad room was very quiet as they watched what Leonard would do and Van Buren stood at her doorframe since hearing the commotion.

"Let me tell you something about Monday night, first off, my grandfather had to do some undercover work and my sister and I were hanging out with Mr. Green," he told him with a little annoyance.

"How do you know he stayed the whole night?" Carl asked.

"I got up in the middle of the night to get a drink from the kitchen, and saw him asleep with the TV on while he was sitting at the couch. Guess I should have taken a picture of him just so you could see it and no, I didn't see no woman either," he told him.

Carl sighed.

"Oh, thanks to Jason, my sister and I are having a wonderful time sitting on our asses when we are supposed to be on vacation with our grandfather. Let Jason know how much we really enjoyed it." Leonard said sarcastically then walked to fix his chair and sat down. Everyone went back to what they were doing.

Twenty minutes after Lennie and Ed came back from the crime scene, a man walked in while the kids played their games.

"Can we help you?" LaMotte asked when Lennie looked up.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Ed Green, I want to pick up my prize."

"Sure, here is your prize," Ed got up, took out his cuffs while Lennie got up to help apprehend the man. Leonard and Brittany stood where Lennie sat and watched.

"You are under arrest," Lennie said while Ed was about to cuff the man.

The man swung his elbow at Ed's stomach that caused him to keel over while LaMotte, another officer and Lennie got the man on the ground. Then Lennie put the cuffs on him then read him his rights as Ed got up while an officer and LaMotte took the man away.


	7. Take us out to the ballgame

"That's no fair! I want a lawyer!" The man yelled while he was taken away.

"Whoa! That was so cool!" Leonard said grinning from ear to ear as was Brittany.

"You okay, Ed?" Lennie asked while Ed got up then they both sat down.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Ed responded while the kids sat down and both detectives filled out their reports.

"I don't understand why you had to arrest him," Brittany said when everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Well, the guy had an outstanding warrant for assault," Ed responded.

"But he is off the streets," Lennie responded as he pat his grandkids on the back since they looked a little nervous.

A while later Lennie walked into Anita's office through the open door and closed it.

"Say, Lieu?"

"Yeah," she said as she took off her reading glasses and put the paper down.

"Would it be okay if I started my vacation now and just be back next Wednesday since the kids will be home Tuesday night?"

"Okay, but you will be on vacation that day anyway," she said.

"Is there any way maybe starting next Wednesday I can work instead of have my vacation since the kids are gone?"

"I'll see what I can do but you might have to explain why you don't want it, or you could just make a surprise visit to your grandkids next week and just do what you want to do in Florida," she said then suggested.

"True, I could. Thanks."

A few minutes after he sat down the ringing phone caused him to pick up.

"Briscoe. Oh hey Gus. Oh thanks for the invite but no thanks. I have company visiting and they will be leaving next week. No! Look, I have made plans already so I'm not coming and just for your info, my grandkids have been good sports about sitting on their asses in the precinct since Jason has pretty much put a damper on our vacation time by staying longer. Bye," Lennie said then hung up.

"Well, let's get a pretzel then head home and go to a Mets game," Lennie said.

The kids then jumped from their seats and shouted, "YAY!" Everyone looked towards them when they shouted then went back to what they were doing while Lennie giggled and Ed smiled.

Lennie had already gotten the $5 tickets for the game in the Mezzanine Reserved back row section and was excited. The Pittsburgh Pirates were in town, their pitcher Josh Fogg was pitching against Tom Glavine of the Mets . About an hour and a half before the game, they went to the corner stand to get some hot dogs to eat and drinks then took a subway from near the precinct. Lennie left his car at the subway parking lot then took the subway to the game. Lennie showed his badge but had to leave his guns at home since they would not allow off duty police officers to bring in guns.

It was a clear evening for the game as it was in the mid 80's and awhile after they sat down, the game started in a half full stadium. The Briscoes watched while Glavine pitched the first half inning where he got two outs then gave up a home run to Jason Bay of the Pirates. The Mets then got the third out after a man got on base. The fans weren't too happy that Glavine gave up the homer but knew it was only the top of the first inning. In the bottom of the inning, the Mets scored a run with two outs then another batter had made the final out.

The Briscoes walked around during the innings, he showed them the visiting and home bullpen area from the stands, and the apple that pops up when a Met player hits a homer. They sat down when the Mets scored again, after two men got on base, a batter hit the ball to the outfield where it fell and two of those base runners scored. Then the outs were collected. At the bottom of the 6th inning, two more runs scored on a base hit and it was now 5-1 Mets. After two outs, in the top of the 8th inning, the manager got a reliever out of the bullpen to replace Tom Glavine who had the lead. The Briscoes decided to head to the subway to go home.

While they were on the subway, Brittany asked some questions.

"Why did they have to replace Glavine, Grandpa?"

"Well, not only he had the lead but you don't want to have a pitcher pitch too much or his arm will wear out. I think managers should take out pitchers when they are in the 80 to 90 pitch count so they can keep them fresh," he responded while still in the subway, Leonard sat next to him. Brittany sat next to Lennie.

"Oh, okay. But wouldn't the four or five days of rest be good for him if he pitched a lot of pitches in a game?"

"Well, it depends but it is a 162 game season, most pitchers will maybe start 20 to 30 games when their turn comes to them. So you want to keep them fresh so they can pitch throughout their career and when a pitcher gets hurt, has surgery, it takes them years to get back to form or they never do," he responded.

They got home forty-five minutes later and watched the news of the game.

"Tom Glavine reached 30th place on the all time career wins with 271. Gregg Maddux and Roger Clemens are the only active pitchers with 300 wins," the newscaster said.

"Cool," Leonard said.

"So, who has the all time wins in his career?" Brittany asked.

"Cy Young who had 511 career wins,"

"Is he alive?" she asked.

"Uh, no he's not. He pitched in the late 1800's and early 1900's," Lennie said.

Lennie listened to the messages on his answering machine while the kids got ready for bed.

"Lennie, the department has approved of your vacation till Wednesday, talk to you later, Bye," Anita said.

"Yes! They gave it to me."

"Who are you talking to Grandpa?" Brittany asked when she walked up to him.

"Just to myself," he told her then gave her a hug and a kiss. While she left for her room, she said goodnight to Leonard.

"Goodnight," Leonard said. He hugged his grandfather then he got his bed ready and went to sleep while Lennie turned off the lights and went into his room.

**Few hours later—**

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked.

"I thought you wanted me," the strange looking shaped fellow said.

"What do you mean?" She felt frightened as the fellow walked up to her then stood under a light in a deserted street.

"I'm good, cold, and I would melt in your mouth. You said you wanted me and here I am,"

"Grandpa!" she yelled as she turned and ran.

"Come here, eat me!" the ice cream said.

"No! I don't want you! Go away!" she ran while the ice cream chased her.

"Come here!"

"Ahhh!" she yelled when she tripped then turned.

Her eyes widened as the ice cream came close to her…

* * *

**As of December 12, Maddux is still pitching but Clemens is still not sure if he will be back.**


	8. Working it out

She got up, and looked around to see where she was while sweat rolled down her face, and her heart raced. As she passed into the kitchen, she saw her brother, who turned over to his side, asleep; she got a drink then went back to her room. Feeling a little scared she took the covers off her bed and went into Lennie's room then went to sleep on the empty side of his bed. His back faced the nightstand, her back faced his chest when she yawned, pulled the covers and his arm over her then fell asleep

**August 18, Thursday 7:30am—**

Lennie turned over on his side, stretched his arm, opened his eyes, and felt something on the pillow. He rubbed his eyes, turned on the light and saw Brittany in his bed asleep then got out of bed to brush his teeth. She started to wake up when he came back in, he smiled at her, sat next to her while she stretched.

"Morning. What are you doing in my bed?" Lennie smiled while he spoke.

"I had a bad dream and got scared," she told him then yawned.

"Want to tell me about it?" Lennie asked while he rubbed her head with his hand.

"No,"

"Okay, but there is nothing to worry about," he kissed her forehead then took his clothes into the bathroom to change.

Lennie made a phone call then a while later Ed came to the door, delivering donuts for Lennie since he didn't want to leave the kids alone. A few minutes after eight, Leonard woke up. After Brittany woke up, she, and the boys made their beds then went into the kitchen to eat their donuts and drink milk.

Lennie took the phone into his room to make a quick call then after he hung up, he told the kids he will be going to play pool for a while then went to take a shower.

"Cool! Grandpa will finally leave us alone here," Brittany said with a snicker.

"Yeah, huh?" Leonard said, inquiringly. He did not really believe his grandfather would leave the kids alone even after what his mom had said.

"At least we don't have to go with him and wait," she squealed then finished with the dishes and the kids sat down to watch TV.

Awhile after Lennie got out of the shower, Leonard then Brittany took one then they got dressed. They left the apartment at eleven forty-five not realizing they were going to be at Lennie's uncle's bodega as a punishment for leaving the precinct. They arrived at the bodega. Lennie's uncle, Chris welcomed his great niece and nephew then put them to work soon after Lennie left for the meeting. Leonard swept the floor of the store, Brittany restocked shelves then the kids learned about business when customers came in or left.

While Brittany swept the floor, she saw Leonard talking to a customer near the refrigerator at the back of the store.

"Is this Coke on sale?" the customer asked.

"No, the Pepsi and Diet Pepsi drinks are on sale," he told him while a twenty-something old young man walked to the refrigerator to get himself bottled water.

"So the Coke isn't?" he asked again, the man turned towards the customer and Leonard after he closed the door.

"Can't you read the sign? Pepsi stuff is on sale. Buy that,"

"I don't want it, I want Coke," the customer said annoyed

"Then don't buy the Pepsi, buy the Coke but it's not on sale," Leonard said then walked away while Brittany rolled her eyes at her brother for being dumb.

After Lennie's day out, he picked up the kids and took them to the precinct where they cleaned the office windows. They also cleaned the windows of the police cars with Lennie's supervision and with Van Buren's permission. They left the precinct after the dinner hour and went to get some food before they went back to the apartment. After they got back, they did some laundry then watched TV.

While Lennie went to get the laundry, the kids talked about their day.

"Hated working in that store, gosh," Leonard said.

"Yeah. Hated the cleaning too,"

"I don't want to work in a store, too many bitchy customers,"

"Same here," she agreed with her brother.

Lennie came in with the load of laundry, sat on the chair and started folding the clothes.

"Grandpa, are we going to have to work in a store?"

"If you guys don't go running off without letting anyone know, you don't have to work in a store until you are old enough to get a job,"

"What? You mean this was punishment for leaving the precinct?" Leonard asked annoyed.

"Yes, it was. I wanted to show you how you were unfair to LaMotte and me by just leaving like that even if I understand you guys were bored. What would happen if someone took you both or even worse?" he asked them.

"Grandpa, no one is going to take me or Brittany. I'd kick their ass,"

"Hey, watch your mouth. It doesn't matter, anyone can kidnap you by using a gun or even shoot you and take Brittany," he told his grandson in a stern tone of voice.

"Okay, we won't do that again," they told him.

"I also don't want you doing that when you go back home either, understood?"

"Yes sir," they told him.

They paused while he finished folding the last few pairs of jeans.

They asked him, "what did you do all day?"

"Played a few rounds of pool then hit the golf ball off the tee,"

They put their clean clothes away while Lennie put away the basket and put his clothes away. After watching TV for a few hours, they went to bed.

Leonard tossed in his bed when he dreamt.

"Yes. I struck him out," Leonard said after his fourth strike out of the game.

The next batter came up, he threw the pitch back home in Miami where he played for the Florida Marlins.

"Come on! That was a strike, are you blind!" Leonard yelled at the umpire who called balls and strikes.

The catcher came out of his stance, walked over to Leonard to calm him down.

"Relax Lennie, we got two outs before we win the game for the right to go to the World Series. Your grandfather is in the stands, he's excited and so is all of Miami," he reminded his teammate.

"All right," the catcher walked back to the home plate, Leonard wiped his brow, fixed his hat and got ready to throw the next pitch.

He threw the next pitch that ended up almost hitting the batter, then shots rang out and a scream was heard. Leonard woke up momentarily then fell back asleep but the shots were heard again.


	9. Hangin' with Grandpa

Moments later Leonard felt someone shaking him; he woke up when Lennie turned on the light. He saw Lennie and an upset Brittany near the bed and sat at the edge.

"Grandpa, what are you going to do?" Brittany asked while she held his arm.

"Come here, I want to talk to you two," he said while he put arm around his grandkids then took them into his room and sat on the side of his bed.

"Listen, either tonight or tomorrow morning there will be some police officers going door to door talking with people who may have seen anything and they will ask if we saw and heard anything, of course all we heard were shots."

"I thought the shots were from my dream, I still didn't really hear it," Leonard told him.

"But then if they catch the bad guy, wouldn't we have to go to court?" Brittany asked.

"Only if you saw the person doing the crime then you are. So you are safe since you just heard shots, like those who were asleep, okay. Well, Leonard you should sleep in Brittany's room and Brittany will sleep in here if she wants," he told them.

"Okay, but are you going out there?" Leonard asked then Brittany held on to Lennie's arm tight.

"Maybe you guys should stay in the room and I'll just tell him I didn't hear anything. No, even if you guys weren't here, I can't go out since I don't have back up," he told them.

They calmed down after a few minutes. Ten minutes later a rookie officer came to the door, Lennie got it and answered a few questions.

"Hi, sorry to wake you sir, but one of the tenants of this apartment complex was killed and was wondering if you heard and saw anything,"

"No, I didn't officer," he told him then the officer left to meet with Detective Green not knowing he visited the home of Detective Briscoe.

Everyone went to bed while the police investigated the murder.

**August 19th 8am—**

Everyone was up, had donuts that were delivered by Ed for Lennie then they watched TV for a while. They went downstairs to the common room that had arcade games, a dartboard, an air hockey, and a pool table. He showed them how to play pool.

"Cool," Leonard said after Lennie showed Brittany how to knock the ball into the corner pocket.

"So beat that," Brittany told her brother in a mocking tone.

"Shut up,"

"Hey! That's enough," their grandfather told them.

After a while they went back to the apartment to watch TV then the ringing phone caused Lennie to pick it up. After Lennie made the order, he told the kids he needed to take the car to get an oil change and would be back then went to his room.

"Grandpa is finally going to leave us alone! Isn't that great?" Brittany asked with a smile.

Leonard looked at her, not sure that he would do that. "We'll see," he said.

**12:00pm—**

Jack arrived with the food, after they ate, Lennie left. Leonard asked Jack a few questions but wasn't surprised with the answer he was given.

"My grandfather called you to watch us didn't he?"

"He called me yes, but the defense in the case I am prosecuting asked for a continuance so I told Lennie I was available and wanted to show you guys how to play darts."

"Oh man!" Brittany said in annoyance.

"What? I do something wrong?" Jack asked with a little worry.

"What is your problem? You knew he would not leave us alone here. May I remind you that there was a shooting the other night in the complex and you were scared to death," Leonard reminded his sister.

"Shut up! I was not scared."

"Hey, come on. It's okay to be scared. I get scared, everyone gets scared," he told them.

"Yeah, we are not babies and we can take care of ourselves," she told him then they left the apartment.

"Well, you never know what might happen," he told them while they walked to the common room.

They went to the dartboard where Jack threw first while demonstrating how to throw the dart into the board. The kids took turns.

"I was wondering, did you see that there is a woman who is in love with grandpa," Leonard laughed.

"Yeah, she's all, oh I love him, so cute," Brittany said while giggling.

Jack raised his eyebrows, his mouth opened a little with a stunned look on his face.

"Does he know that she talked about him?" Jack asked as he sat on the chair.

"No," the kids said while they giggled.

Jack smiled then after a while they went back to the apartment to watch TV; once Lennie came home Jack went home. Lennie took the kids to an amusement park where there was a roller coaster and games. The games they played the most since Lennie tried to win prizes for them. One of the booths had an empty basket where a player tosses softballs in. The grandfather went first; three times he threw and missed.

"Ah! I was never good at throwing the ball or doing things like that," he said when Leonard and Brittany giggled. Leonard stepped up to the booth.

"This is how you do it, Grandpa," he said then threw the ball and missed all three times.

Lennie folded his arms while he replied sarcastically, "Oh I see. But you did it the same way I did."

They laughed and Brittany walked up to the booth after her brother walked back to where his grandfather stood.

"Boys, you are doing it all wrong," she gestured to them with her finger and continued, "watch this."

She threw the ball three times and it fell in all three times. "See guys, that's the way you do it."

"Women," Leonard said with his arms folded. Lennie lightly smacked his grandson on the back of the head.

"Very good," her grandfather told her when he gave her a hug.

"Thanks," she said.

A few hours later they all got home to watch TV on the couch when suddenly the lights went out in the apartment complex.

"Ahhh! Grandpa!" Brittany screamed.


	10. Alone in New York?

"Hang on, let's see what I have in here," Lennie said while he rummaged through the drawer of the table in front of the couch.

"Are they going to come after us?" Brittany asked petrified.

"Not when I'm here," he said.

"Maybe someone ran into a transformer," Leonard said trying to make his sister feel better even though he was nervous himself.

Lennie brought out the flashlight, got up, turned it on and got another big flashlight that was in the bottom cupboard near the pots and pans.

"Can I sleep with you?" she asked him.

"Sure, but I'm sure it's just a coincidence," he told her.

When they got to bed, Leonard had the flashlight on the counter with the light facing up; in Lennie's room, the flashlight was on the bureau with the light also facing up. Everyone fell asleep.

**Saturday, August 20th 8am—**

Everyone got up, realized the electricity was back on since the TV was on when Leonard woke up. Ed came to drop off the donuts then everyone ate. A few hours later, they took a ride to Englewood, New Jersey, to a batting cage.

"Okay, I don't think you can hit this one, Grandpa," Leonard said.

"We shall see about that, son,"

Lennie took a swing and hit the ball hard hitting the net 300 feet from where he stood then hit it in the same vicinity again.

"You were saying, son?" Lennie asked before the next pitch was thrown.

"I can hit it farther than you,"

"No you can't, so shut up," Brittany said.

"Yes I can, shut up," Leonard defended himself then Lennie hit the ball.

"Hey! Want me to take you both home?"

"No," they responded.

"Then stop it," Lennie said then hit the ball and Leonard was up next.

"Okay," Brittany and Leonard said.

Leonard hit the ball hard and missed a few then Brittany hit softballs that were a few feet from the baseball pitching machine. After they got in the car they talked about hitting the ball.

"That was fun," Brittany said.

"Sure was, I wonder if I could be a good hitting pitcher."

"I'm sure you can," Lennie said while he drove across the river going into New York.

A classic T-Bird passed by that caught Leonard 's eye.

"Check that out, I love that car,"

"Whatever," Brittany said. Not interested in what Leonard talked about.

"What's wrong with you? I could drive that and Dad has been letting me drive," Leonard said.

"What? You've been learning how to drive?" Lennie asked surprised.

"Yeah. I hope dad will help me get my license and I can surprise mom,"

"And how long has your dad been teaching you how to drive?" Lennie asked annoyed.

"A few months," Leonard responded with uneasiness.

"I see. How old are you?"

"14," Leonard said.

"And uh, how old you have to be to get your learner's permit?"

"I'm not sure," Leonard said with a little worry.

"I think you have to be 16 to get his full license, but 15 to get a permit," Lennie said.

An hour later they went on a harbor cruise on a ship that departed from Pier 16 at the south street Seaport. It sailed up the Hudson and East Rivers in Manhattan while seeing the Empire State Building, Chrysler building, Brooklyn Bridge and the Colgate Clock.

"That is so amazing and on a nice day too," Lennie said while watching the skyline drift.

"Wow, we are actually getting to see the Statue of Liberty," Brittany said.

"Yeah," Leonard said.

After the kids got home the news report came on just before they ate dinner at the table.

"My office will investigate any improprieties by this juror and Detective Briscoe."

"What?" Lennie asked while the kids started acting goofy and Lennie walked closer to the TV.

"Oh, I am so in love, uh!" Brittany hugged herself as she spoke in a mocking lovey tone.

"Yeah really," Leonard said then laughed.

"Quiet!" Lennie said but the news already finished the story.

Lennie looked at his grandkids with a little annoyance then asked, "Why couldn't you let me listen?"

"Cause the Jack's gonna call you," Brittany said with a grin while Lennie went back to sit down.

"I don't care, I wanted to hear what he had to say."

The kids laughed then they all had their dinner and did dishes.

**6:15pm—**

The Briscoes went to a community pool to play while Lennie watched his grandkids swim and play with other kids. A while later Lennie then jumps in the pool and swam. Most of the kids were out of the pool for a lifeguard's fifteen-minute break, but the adults swam while one lay on a inflatable pool chair. After the break, Lennie was the only one swimming and once the whistle was blown, the kids were allowed to get in.

Moments after a few kids went in, a boy turned with his back to the pool while Brittany, Leonard and a few people watched.

"Look, there's Grandpa right there," Brittany said as Lennie was swimming.

"Don't jump, look first!" Leonard yelled then the boy fell back with his arms spread out at his sides.

"NO!"


	11. Friends are the best

**Two more chapters after this one! ****

* * *

**

The parents of the boy, and Lennie's grandkids ran to where the accident happened as well as the lifeguards rushed over. Kids got out of the pool and watched with their parents. The boy's dad was in the pool holding his son's waist since he was crying from the pain of the fall while the lifeguard helped Lennie to the side of the pool. A few people helped Lennie sit on the side of the pool while another lifeguard helped the boy's father get his son out of the pool. Two people walked Lennie into the first aid station, they were followed by the boy, followed by his parents, and lastly Brittany and Leonard, who was on the phone.

"Do you want me to call you an ambulance?" the head of the lifeguards asked the parents.

"Cool Dad, I've always wanted to ride in the ambulance with lights and sirens," the 13 year old boy responded.

"No, thanks. We're going to take him to the hospital," the father responded.

"Okay, I need you to fill out these forms to state that you did not request an ambulance. And just keep the icepack on his head."

"Okay," the father said while the mom looked at her son.

Lennie was in the other room with an oxygen mask on his mouth and nose since he coughed a lot while one of the lifeguard personnel used the flashlight to check his eyes and asked him questions when Leonard came in.

"Are you guys going to call an ambulance?" Leonard asked.

"Well, he does need to go to the hospital but unless you have a friend you can call, I will have to," the lifeguard said.

"Come on Leonard, let's call them," Brittany said with excitement that they would call an ambulance.

"Actually, I just called my grandpa's friend and she's on her way,"

"Okay but we will have to have her fill out some paperwork just so we can have it for our records and when we submit it since we had an accident," he told them

"Okay," Leonard said then the lifeguard left to his office.

"Come on Leonard, it would be cool to ride in it,"

"No. Look what happened to Jessica and Ron when they called an ambulance for Mike. They are still in debt and that accident happened a year ago."

Brittany sighed then asked, "Grandpa, are you okay?"

"Ah, I'm great Ed, just tell Van Buren to go home," he said not knowing that Ed and Anita weren't there.

"'Kay, that's not good," Brittany said.

After Anita came, they went to the hospital so Lennie can get checked out. Anita told Lennie something with the nurse and doctor nearby.

"Lennie, I offer to take the kids to my apartment, I do have the keys to your apartment and we will be back tomorrow to see how you are," she said.

"Okay, that's fine. Have fun," Lennie said, oblivious to where he was and what was going on with the kids.

The kids hugged him then Anita and the kids left to get their change of clothes and went to her apartment. Since Anita's kids were in college at home, Stefan moved in with Ric for the night so Brittany and Leonard had the same room.

**Sunday August 21st—**

Everyone woke up and had breakfast that Anita and her son, Stefan cooked. They chatted while they ate about college and stuff.

"How do you guys like college?" Leonard asked.

"Yeah, it's cool but you gotta make sure you keep up with your studies," Stefan said while Ric nodded.

"So do you get to leave and stuff during class in college?" Brittany asked.

"Well, you can but you shouldn't do it too much or you will miss some stuff and you might annoy the professor," Ric replied.

"What about high school? Could you do things that you can do in college like leaving during class and stuff?"

"No, in college you have more freedom, you can have one class on one day then do homework or goof off but it's best if you studied most of the time cause the professors will get you hard on tests."

"Have you decided what you want to be?" Ric asked.

"I want to be a police detective in Miami, just like my grandpa."

"I don't know what I want to be but I've thought of a newscaster for a local station," Brittany said.

"Cool!" Ric said.

"Just make sure you finish school and work hard," Stefan said.

After dinner, Anita took the grandkids to see Lennie while the Van Buren men did the dishes.

While at the hospital, they found out Lennie was doing much better, he thanked Anita for taking care of the kids and was hoping to go home early. Anita told him that she would take the kids to the Giants pre-season game then bring them back but Brittany told them she wanted to hang out with Ed. Ed just happened to walk in when he heard about what happened to Lennie, he walked up while Brittany gave him a flattering look but Lennie noticed it.

"You okay Lennie?" Ed asked with a concerned look.

"Yeah. I'm fine but I just have a headache."

The kids giggled then everyone looked at them.

"What is so funny?" Lennie asked.

"Nothing," Leonard said after they stopped giggling.

Awhile later the kids and Anita went to the Giants/Panther pre-season football game where the Giants won.

"That was fun, thanks Lieutenant," Brittany said and so did Leonard.

In that afternoon, Lennie was discharged from the hospital and the Briscoes went home.

Later that night after everyone went to bed, they slept fitfully. Or did they?

The kids woke up, started to watch TV as they sat at the edge of the bed then Lennie woke up a while later. The bed was folded up in the couch then Lennie went to take a shower, the kids got dressed and Leonard got a key from the drawer and they both left the apartment. Leonard pulled the car out of the driveway, then drove off to a restaurant where they kids ate then went to Shea Stadium to drive the car around in the parking lot like a race car driver. They felt like they were moving inside the car when it went into a controlled spin even if they had their seatbelts on. Brittany told him she didn't like it anymore so they decided to go for a drive around town.

**Meanwhile at the apartment—**

Lennie got out of the shower, walked into his room to get dressed then went in the living room to see the room empty.

"Kids?" Lennie yelled to them.

He looked around in the room, then Brittany's then his room but no sign of them.

"Brittany! Leonard! This isn't funny guys!" He started to panic when he tried to find his keys to see if the kids went out of the apartment but couldn't find them; he called his partner Ed to come to the apartment.

"Ed, can you come to the apartment? The kids are gone and I need your help!" Lennie frantically called his partner.

They found out Lennie's car is gone so both of them went in Ed's car and drive around to hoping they see the kids.

**In the meantime—**

The kids drove around seeing cars pass by them, one gets into the lane in front of them without the turn signal, then they turn on the sirens. They laughed when cars pulled off to the side even if they continued then turned off the siren. Awhile later they see a dark minivan, followed it for a few minutes then turned on the siren to pull the driver over. They stop a few feet behind the driver; the driver opens the door, then steps out of the car and closes the door and walks towards the car.

"Oh shit!" Leonard yelled when he saw who it was.

He puts the gearshift in reverse then slowly backs up then puts the gear in drive while the driver put their hands on their hips and shook their head while the car drives off.


	12. Lennie's dream

**Lennie turned over in his sleep—**

They got home to eat then just hung around at the apartment; Lennie called Anita—

"Hi, Lieu? Hey, how are you? I'm good, took the troublemakers to Juvenile Hall and the processing center. I have three baseball tickets for the Mets and one of them I will give one to Ed and I was wondering if you and Don or your boys would want to go or your boys since I'd like to give them to you. "

"Grandpa wait, we want to go!" Leonard yelled.

"Hold on Lieu," he moved the phone away from his mouth then said to his grandson, "Excuse me! Who got me suspended huh? Who decided they wanted to take a drive? It wasn't me!" Leonard then went back to watching TV.

Lennie could hear his lieutenant laughing a little.

"What's so funny?" he asked then continued, "What do you think? It's a Friday night game."

"I'll give you a call when I find out," she told him then they hung up.

A few minutes later Lennie called Ed—

"Hello, Ed?"

"Oh, hi. You know I don't feel like talking to you so if you don't say what you have to say in 10 seconds I'm hanging up," he threatened his friend.

"Ed, I'm sorry. I should have called Van Buren and see what she would have said. Anyway, I have called Van Buren and offered to give her or Don or the boys two tickets and I want to give you the last ticket."

"Okay, apology accepted.

**Monday August 22, 6am—**

Lennie woke up from his sleep but was still groggy when he called Ed.

"Ed, I can't find my grandkids, I think they took my car for a drive."

"Lennie, you need to wake up. Check the rooms first, you might have been dreaming, man," Ed said while he was a little groggy as well.

"Alright, I will," Lennie said when he opened the door from his room to Brittany's to see her asleep as well as when he saw Leonard asleep on the fold out couch.

"Are they there?" Ed asked after Lennie went back to his room and closed the door.

"Yeah, sorry," Lennie said smiling, and with a sense of relief.

"Don't worry about it," Ed said then both men hung up and went back to sleep.

**9:00 am—**

Forty-five minutes after they ate, the phone rang. Jack called to find out when they could talk about the juror who made comments about him. Lennie told him he could come today but the kids would have to come with him. Jack told him they could wait in the conference room while they talked in his office. A while later the Briscoes left for the DA's office where Lennie talked to Jack while the kids waited in the conference room.

A few minutes went by and the kids saw some books and started pretending to be lawyers in a mocking way. They were enjoying it so much that they got too loud and caused Arthur to come into Jack's office.

"Jack! What in tarnations is going on here?" Arthur asked while he held the doorframe with one hand and held the door open as he leaned inside.

"Sorry Arthur, I was talking to Detective Briscoe and his grandkids are pretending to be lawyers and having a good time."

"I see, I hope they pipe down, I'm have a headache."

"I'm sorry Mr. Branch, my grandkids were keeping themselves company and I've told them to quiet down," Lennie said after he walked in and closed the door.

"Apology accepted, carry on," Arthur said then closed the door while walking to his office.

A while later the Briscoes left to a processing center for criminals and suspects when they noticed officers walking with suspects who were in handcuffs.

Lennie opened the door and let them inside while he followed.

There was an officer who buzzed in people to be processed, around the corner there was a cage that would hold prisoners who would have been arraigned. There was nobody in the cage so Lennie put the kids in there so they can see what it was like then tells them when they get out, they have to bring their hands out to be handcuffed. He would open a latch on the cage that had a cover so Leonard could bring his hands out as did Brittany in the other cage. Then he undid the handcuffs, put it in his handcuff holder then went to a slab door that held the buzzers for each cage. Lennie pressed it to let out his grandson first but it wouldn't buzz, the door wouldn't open; he did it for the second one and it didn't buzz or open.

"Hehehehe," he let out a small laugh that was not audible to the kids.

He did the steps repeatedly but it wouldn't open and got nervous but walked over to the kids to tell them.

"Sorry kids, you ain't getting out today, bye," he walked out to the lobby.

"Grandpa! Come on that's not fair! Grandpa!" They shouted then they heard a door close.

"Crap," Brittany said.

"I guess we are here for awhile," he said then sat on the bench at the same time as his sister.

They sat with their hands on their cheeks, elbows on their knees when they hear a buzzer go off a while later. Leonard got up hoping it was his grandfather but it was two police officers escorting a suspect in the holding cell. He sat back down while the officer buzzed the third door open and let the suspect in then saw two hands stick out to have the handcuffs taken off.

"What are you guys doing here?" The officer who took the handcuffs off of the suspect asked while his partner wrote the report.

"Oh, my grandfather was showing us the holding cell and processing area but he told us that the buzzer didn't work and he left," Leonard told him.

"Oh I see. So what do you think of being locked up?" The officer asked.

"Sucks," Leonard said while his sister nodded.

The officer was finished with his report when another officer who worked at the central booking came back then the officers left with the suspect. Ten minutes later Lennie came back.

"Hey kids, what do you guys think of being locked up?" Lennie asked.

He stopped as he saw the three cages in front of him were empty, he looked around the room and tried not to panic.

Where the hell are they? Lennie thought to himself as he looked at the empty cages and looked in the bathroom that was empty.

A while later after he searched the whole place, he got a call on his cell phone.

"Hello? Where are you? Okay, I'll be right there. Bye."

He hung up then went to the visitors' waiting room where the kids sat at a table and an officer was talking to them.

"Hey kids, Jeff," he said then shook Jeff's hand.

"Just showing them around," Jeff told him.

"Thanks," Lennie said then Jeff left.

"So what do you think of this place?" he asked them when they walked out.

"Hated it," Leonard said while his sister nodded.

"Can we get something to eat, I'm hungry?" she asked him.

"Well, I was thinking we would go to Juvenile Hall then get something to eat and go home for the day."

"Okay." Leonard and his sister looked at each other; she nodded then he responded.

After they left Juvenile Hall they were driving back to the apartment . The kids didn't like it at all in there, they realized what it is like to be in jail as well as having to be processed to go to jail.

After they got to the apartment, they began to pack then heard the answering machine play—

"Hey Dad, it's Julia, can you give me a call when you get this? Thanks, bye."

"You think something's wrong?" Leonard asked while Lennie was about to pick up the phone.


	13. End of trip

**August 23rd 8am—**

The kids ate then finished packing while Lennie took a shower followed by the kids showering and they finished packing. A while later Lennie took them to the common room to play a few games of pool then they all went to play miniature golf. After they made sure they didn't forget anything from packing, Lennie put the luggage in the back of the car. They took a drive to a restaurant to have lunch where Ed met them to eat with them. Brittany sat on one end of the table, Leonard sat on the other end facing her and Lennie faced his partner.

"So you guys have a good time?" Ed asked while he took a drink.

"Yea we did," Brittany said and Leonard nodded.

"Even sitting in the precinct for most of your trip didn't bother you?" Lennie asked suspiciously.

"Course it did but what are you going to do about it?" Leonard said.

"Sure, but maybe next time you come down to Florida and that way, they department will have to honor your trip," Brittany said.

"That's true," Ed said.

"You should come down to Florida, Grandpa," Leonard said while Brittany nodded.

"We'll see," he told them.

Lennie got up to use the restroom and the kids told Ed something.

"Could you do us a favor?" they asked him.

"Sure what?"

"Keep an eye on Grandpa and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble and stuff," Brittany asked.

"I'll be happy to," Ed said with a smile then Lennie came back a few minutes later.

Minutes later the kids said goodbye to Ed while he told them to have a safe trip back and to come again then the Briscoes headed to the airport.

Just before they went through the security checkpoint, Lennie gave them both a hug, Brittany kissed him on the cheek, he returned the kiss to her cheek, and they headed for their flight.

Lennie then left for his apartment where he washed the sheets then went grocery shopping and relaxed for the night. Julia called him to let him know the kids got home safely and they wanted him to come to Florida. She told him she would love it if he could do that.

**August 24th Wednesday 9am—**

Anita was working at her desk when she heard a knock on her doorframe and told the person to come in. Lennie came in and closed the door.

"Hey Lieu."

"Hey, so the kids make it home okay?" Anita asked with her hands folded on the table.

"Yeah but uh… hehe, I had a dream the other day and you were in it."

"Oh? What was I doing?" Anita asked.

"Getting pulled over by my grandkids since they took my car in my dream."

Anita and Lennie laughed.

"Oh Lennie that's funny. I enjoyed their company and glad they made it home okay."

"Yeah, I might decide not to tell Ed since I had called him that morning cause I wanted him to help me but he told me to check the rooms."

"I guess they were asleep huh? I'm glad they had fun," Anita said then Lennie opened the door and walked back to his desk.

Lennie and Ed talked about the grandkids.

"'Kids get home okay?" Ed asked when he looked up to Lennie.

"Yes they did and had a great time, I think."

"I'm sure they had a great time hanging out with you, though."

"True but they said they liked being at Van Buren's and your home too," Lennie responded.

"Oh, cool."

"Remember when I told you about Carl being a pain?"

"Yeah?" Lennie said.

"He apologized for being a jerk and realized that I was helping a friend. Do you know anything about that?" Ed told him then asked with a confused look.

"No, I never said anything to him," Lennie responded also with a confused look.

"Weird," Ed said.

Both men went back to work then later that day they went home. Lennie then called his former-son-in-law but left a message.

"Hi, this is Lennie, your kid's grandfather. Your grandson accidentally let it slip that you teach him how to drive and he's not even old enough. Stop teaching him until he has a permit and no I'm not going to tell Julia. Don't forget where I work. Talk to you later, bye."

While Lennie was watching TV the phone rang, he got up and picked it up.

"Hello?" Lennie said.

"Hi, Dad it's me," Julia said.

"Hi honey, how are you?"

"Good, good. The kids told me some things that I wish you would have told me dad! You got hurt and had to go to the hospital for a night. Your boss took care of them which I'm grateful for but I wish you had told me, Dad," Julia said.

"Oh honey—" Lennie rubbed his brow.

"And another thing dad, there was a shooting in your complex and you didn't tell me about it?" she interrogated him.


End file.
